


Recounting Hannibal Lecter

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Cute Ending, Domestic Bliss, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its not that descriptive tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have not been seen by the FBI for 7 years after the fallNow, Hannibal is back in The Baltimore State Prison for the Criminally Insane and Will Graham is presumed deadWhile in custody, Hannibal allows Alana Bloom to write a book on those long seven yearsAlana realizes that there might be more to their relationship than meets the eye
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Florence

Alana's high-heels clicked against the concrete as she headed down a hallway, armed with a clipboard and a pencil. Waving her pass at a scanner, she pushed open the double doors and found herself face to face with Hannibal Lecter. 

Maybe not face to face. An inch and a half of reinforced glass served as a barrier between them. 

Hannibal sat at his table, idly scratching out a drawing on a large piece of paper. She stood there for longer than she would have liked before he looked up at her, a pleasant smile on his face. 

"Hello Dr. Bloom, what can I do for you?" 

Alana shook the clipboard at him and pulled up a chair. 

"Did you mean it when you said you'd let me write a book on you?" 

"I suppose so. Are you going to start today?"

"That's the general idea. Are you going to answer honestly?" 

Hannibal's smile turned to rubber.

"It depends what you're going to ask me. There may be parts you don't want to hear." Hannibal gestured to the clipboard. "Ask away Dr. Bloom. Visitation only lasts for so long" 

Alana scoffed quietly and clicked her pen, the simple action sounding like a gunshot in the near silence. For some reason, she felt the need to clear her throat before she spoke, if only to break the awkwardness that seemed to choke the air. 

"What happened after you and Will killed Dolarhyde?" She watched his face carefully as she said the name and was surprised to find Hannibal's shoulders had drooped and his eyes dulled. 

"We went off the side of the cliff. We survived by some miracle and washed ashore miles away. We risked a hospital visited and when we were well enough, we left the united states" 

Alana glanced up from her notes. "Where did you go? Jack looked for you both for years and never found anything" 

Hannibal tilted his head, looking faintly amused. "Even Jack Crawford cannot monitor every security camera in the world. I took him to Florence first. I always told him I'd take him back some day" 

"And he went with you? Willingly?" 

"Do you find it so hard to believe?"

She raised and lowered one shoulder. "There's a lot about this I find hard to believe, but that's not for me to think about. What did you do in Italy?"

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Will asked, picking at the collar of his fitted suit. Hannibal thought he'd never looked better. 

"We're in Florence, dear Will. Good food, good wine, and good company" He raised his wine glass to his lips as Will fiddled with the napkin. 

"You're saying I wouldn't be good company without this? I'm offended" He smiled across the table and Hannibal chuckled, relaxing in the ambiance of the restaurant.

They were sitting outside, close to a bridge. It was cool enough that a dress shirt was comfortable to sit around in. The night air sparkled with light from the stars and hummed with music that came from a nearby _piazza_. 

"Do you miss home, Will?" He asked, not quite sure where the question came from. Apparently, neither did Will as he looked up sharply, surprised.

"Depends what you define home as. My house in Virginia? Sometimes. I miss my dogs. The time I spent with Molly? Not really. I loved her, she was wonderful but..." he paused to take a sip of his drink, not wanting to continue for a moment. "she was too...good. Too innocent. I wasn't right for her" He sighed, lacing his fingers under his chin. "Besides, I don't think you'd let me leave, even if I wanted to" 

Hannibal opened his both to respond but before he got the chance, the band at the piazza started up a new song and Will turned his head, intrigued by the opening.

_In Napoli, where love is king_

_When boy meets girl_

_Here's what they say_

Will looked back at him, eyes glittering with amusement as a smartly dressed waiter set their dinner in front of them. He raised his wine glass in a half toast and drank nearly half of it before picking up his knife and fork. "Bon appetite" 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in return and began to arrange the perfect bite on the end of his fork. Greens, some meat, a little citrus burst. Will called it tedious, Hannibal thought it was tasteful.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore_

_When the world seem to shine like you've had too much wine_

_That's amore_

Will set down his fork and glanced across the table at Hannibal. Alcohol was making him brave. Just to be sure though, he drank the rest of his wine and reached across the table for the other man's glass, finishing it before he had a chance to protest. 

He cleared his throat and stood up, extending an arm towards him, hoping it wasn't shaking as much as he thought it was. 

* * *

Alana looked up sharply from where she was taking notes. 

"He asked you to dance?" she asked, rather disbelievingly. Hannibal inclined his head sagely, looking mildly affronted by the thought that Will wouldn't make any moves. 

"He did indeed. It was a perfect night for dancing" He erased something on the drawing next to him. "Maybe you should take your wife someday"

* * *

"Care to dance?" 

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing, "Vita bella"_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay_

_Tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella_  
  


Hannibal stared at the hand for a moment, before taking it and allowing Will to lead him to the cobblestones of the bridge. He was nervous, the both were. It quickly became evident that Will didn't know how to dance and they stood there, facing each other awkwardly until Hannibal took the other's hand in his and lead him gently through a few basic steps. 

He extended his fingers to rest against Will's wrist and felt the fluttering pulse there. Will had never seemed more alive than he was now, glowing in the warm lights of Florence. 

_When the stars make you drool_

_Just like pasta e fagioli_

_That's amore_

_When you dance down the street_

_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_

Will felt his breathing pick up. Italy was beautiful at night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so free. As he spun in Hannibal's arms, he glimpsed the dark water of the river below him, the black surface reflecting the pair back into the streetlamps.

He was pleased to find that Hannibal wasn't as collected as he was letting on. Occasionally, the hand on his hip would tremble and fist tighter in his jacket, an imitation of how they stood on the cliff. That seemed so long ago, so far away from now. There was no cold, no crushing impact of the ocean, just Hannibal's hands and the night sky.

_When you walk in a dream_

_But you know, you're not dreaming signore_

_Scusami, but you see Back in old Napoli_

_That's amore_

They became lost in their dance until Hannibal realized he was backed against a low stone blockade, the only thing that stopped him from tumbling into the water below. He felt Will's hand curl around his waist, behind his back, and his other hand lift into the air. It was a trust exercise, Will could drop him if he so felt like it. 

He looked up into those stormy eyes decided then, to trust. It was an odd thing, a man like him didn't trust easily. His senses went on high alert as he felt himself go backwards, Will leaning over him, his face indecipherable. Just as he thought Will was going to let him fall after all, he was being righted again and they continued their dance, falling back into a rhythm that should have taken years to perfect. 

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore_

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_

_that's amore_

"Why do you trust me, Doctor Lecter?" 

Dancing had become second nature now, leaving room for conversation. 

"I let you see me. Nearly all of me, now. I'd be a fool not to" 

"Or maybe a wise man. How much more are you hiding from me?"

Hannibal noticed that he'd added the words _from me_. Not _how much more are you hiding_. 

"Not much. It depends what you want to see" 

Will didn't answer for a minute or two, glancing behind him to look at the streetlamps and the bridge railings. 

"I want to see you"

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing,"Vita bella"_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay_

_Tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella_

_Lucky fella_

"I wanted to run away with you, when I called you" This was breathed against the shell of his ear and Hannibal tried not to shiver. Will Graham was intoxicating, a drug he couldn't get enough of. He wondered when he had begun to show the signs of an addict. 

"I know" Was his reply. "But we are running now. It doesn't seem so bad" 

That earned him a slow smile. Their dancing had slowed and Will's hand became slightly clammy in his. 

"Will? Are you alright?" 

Blue eyes looked up at him from under curly locks, fogged with wine. Hannibal knew though, that he was fully conscious in the moment. 

"I was always your fool, Doctor Lecter" he murmured, head tilted forward. "What does that make you?" 

Whatever his response was going to be was lost as Will pressed a kiss to his lips. They had stopped dancing now and were standing in the middle of the bridge, not daring to move. 

* * *

"He _kissed_ you?" It was near a shriek and Hannibal chuckled, teeth glinting at the corners of his mouth. 

"Yes he did. I kissed him back, too" He gave her a coy look, an interesting expression on his usually professional face. "You know what that's like Alana. How he tastes, how soft he is. It is not something you soon forget" 

Alana blinked the shock out of her eyes and went back to writing, her hand a little unsteady for a moment.

"It really isn't" she murmured, more to herself than anything.

* * *

_When the stars make you drool_

_Just like a pasta e fazul_

_That's amore_

_When you dance down the street_

_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_

Will thought he'd fucked it all up for a moment when Hannibal didn't respond. As he began to pull away, preparing a list of hastily stammered apologies, Hannibal's hand came up to his cheek and held him in place, tilting his head so they fit just right. 

The world nearly imploded then. Hannibal tasted like expensive wine and food with the undertones of something richer that Will could not place. His hands hovered in the air for a moment, unsure of what to do until they came to rest on the other man's shoulders, digging in as if they didn't want to let go. 

_When you walk in a dream_

_But you know, you're not dreaming signore_

_Scusami, but you see_

_Back in old Napoli,_

_That's amore_

They pulled apart, Will not being able to open his eyes for a few moments afterwards. 

"Good?" Hannibal asked, voice as wrecked as he'd ever heard it. 

Will's breath came in little puffs before he answered with a broken "Y-Yes"

He didn't know how long they stood on that bridge, but in the end, he didn't care. The sounds of the piazza fell away until it was just the sound of their hearts beating. If this was heaven, he wouldn't mind staying here for all eternity. Judging from the way Hannibal was gripping back just as tightly, he didn't seem to mind either. 

_That's amore_

* * *

"I think that's all for today, Dr. Bloom" 

Alana looked up, shaking a cramp out of her hand. Hannibal had gotten out of his seat and gone to pick a book, eyes roving over the titles like it was the most important choice in the world. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" He sounded so sure, damn him. 

Alana picked up her stuff and left without another word, wondering what else she didn't know about those two, and what else she would learn. 


	2. Granada

Alana was back the next morning to the surprise of absolutely no one. 

Hannibal was still drawing when she came in, probably working on the same picture. He looked up before long and gave her that pleasant, professional smile. 

"Good morning, Dr. Bloom" He gestured for her to sit like it was his house. "What would you like to discuss today?" 

She gave him an even look and crossed her legs neatly, propping the clipboard up against her thigh. "I really don't think you stayed in Italy for that long. Eyes everywhere as they say. Where did you go after that?" 

Hannibal tapped his pencil against his chin as if he had to think hard about that question. "After Florence? I took him to Spain. I wanted to show him the hills and mountains" 

"Madrid?"

"Granada. We drove" 

Alana huffed her disbelief. 

"We did. The whole 20 hours along the coast of the Tyrrhenian and Balearic sea" 

* * *

"Seems like a pretty long drive" Will muttered as they were loading the trunk of a car that Hannibal had gotten from somewhere. 

"The other alternative is flying. I'm not sure we'd be able to pull that off" Curly hair bobbed in agreement as he slid into the passenger seat. As Hannibal started up the engine, Will was suddenly filled with the feeling of running away. 

He felt like one of those teen romance novels, running away with his best friend/lover and never looking back. Driving down long, empty roads with the top down and music playing just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Stopping at the occasional DQ for something to drink and it was back on the road again. Driving forever. 

He repressed a giddy smile as he thought about running with Hannibal. Long empty roads at night, the car wasn't a convertible but that was alright because it rained too often to have the top down anyway. Music would be just as refined as they were, there was no appeal for modern sound. Fast food wasn't even a thought, Will knew. Hannibal would rather die than eat at McDonald's. The thought of the other man in his three piece suit eating a McChicken and fries made Will chuckle to himself softly. 

"What?" Hannibal asked, eyes leaving the road for a moment. "What's so funny?"

If anything, that made Will laugh harder. "Nothing" he managed to choke out. "I'm just thinking about your reaction to fast food"

The absolutely appalled look on Hannibal's face gave him all the answer he needed. He also needed to put his head between his knees for a moment. Laughing made it difficult to breathe. 

It wasn't long before they decided it was too quiet in the car and as if driven by the same impulse, they reached for the radio at the same time. Will surprised himself by moving his hand away first, letting Hannibal decide. 

"Do you have a preference?" he asked, scanning through the stations. 

"Anything but pop songs about how tonight is the night and how we only have tonight" 

The sound that Hannibal made was as close to a snort as Will had ever heard it and he could swear he felt his heart melt a little. 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

"Feeling sentimental?" he asked as the first few bars started up. Hannibal didn't answer, looking out the window at the setting sun. 

* * *

"You...You went on a road trip?" Hannibal spread his hands, the picture of philosophy. 

"Long drives are wonderful for clearing the air" Alana made a non-committal noise.

"Or building tension"

"Tension will break" 

"So will a bone"

"It's breakage nonetheless"

* * *

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

They were driving through Monaco, the sunset glinting off the water in pinpricks of light that hurt Will's eyes though he couldn't bear to look away. The French Riviera was beautiful, and he was going to take his time. 

"Could we come back?" he asked into the hum of the car. Hannibal tilted his head as he navigated foot traffic, pausing to take a pull from a bottle in the cup holder. 

"Of course. To Monaco? or the Riviera?" 

"Anywhere that isn't back to Baltimore, I guess" Will reached behind the passenger's seat to fumble a sandwich from the cooler. "I'd die first." Withdrawing his hand, he'd found that he'd retrieved a bagel. Like everything Hannibal made, it was perfect and neat. Will wondered how he did it. 

The sun bled into the sky, twilight turning the clouds lavender. Around them, people were still on the streets, going about their daily lives. They had no idea that (essentially) two mass murderers were driving through their city. 

"Come to think of it, you haven't gone after anyone since we fell into the Atlantic" Will mused, taking a bite of his bagel and groaning. A bit dramatic, perhaps, but who would complain when the lox was perfect, the cream cheese smooth as butter, and the bagel toasted to perfection. Hannibal glanced over at the noise, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips. Will continued as if nothing had happened."Why is that?"

"Conditions haven't been right. We haven't stayed in one place long enough to see if anyone deserved it" He gestured to the car which currently contained all of their belongings. "Besides, all my equipment is back in America" 

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

Will woke to the sound of rain tapping on the car roof. Jaw clicking as he yawned, he realized two things. One, he didn't quite remember falling asleep, and two, the car had stopped and Hannibal was passed out next to him. 

He opened the door and stepped out, surprised to find that they were stopped in the parking lot of a run down looking motel. The lights were dim and he doubted many people were actually in the building, he trusted the car roof more than the motel. 

Blinking rain out of his eyes, Will made his way across the parking lot and behind the building, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smoked, but now it suddenly seemed like a great idea. He leaned against the wall, letting his head tilt back until he was looking at the sky, and blew a long plume of smoke. 

Belatedly, he realized he should probably be worried about security cameras but the pattering of rain against the metal bins was hypnotic and the nicotine was slowly making it's way through his system. He tried to get his tired lips to form a smoke ring before giving up and sinking down the wall, crouching so as not to ruin his trousers and jacket. 

Each breath seemed to bring back a memory. 

Inhale. 

Falling into the Atlantic

Exhale. 

Washing ashore. 

Inhale. 

Running away to Florence. 

Exhale.

Having dinner with Hannibal

Inhale.

Dancing with Hannibal

Exhale.

 _Kissing_ Hannibal

He put his smoke to one side and pressed three fingers to his lips. What had possessed him to do that, wine drunk and under Aphrodite's spell. They hadn't talked about it at all after that, Hannibal had simply offered his arm and they walked home, light and happy. They'd nearly forgotten to pay the bill. 

"Will?" 

A voice broke him out of his stupor and he looked up to find the man himself staring down at him, eyebrows pinched in worry. 

"Will, are you alright?"

In response, he puffed out another cloud of smoke as Hannibal helped him to his feet, discreetly smashing the cigarette underneath his heel. 

"Come on, let's get back to the car, you'll catch a cold out here"

Will gave him his hand but didn't move, caught in some kind of limbo. "I don't care" 

Hannibal paused, effectively sandwiching Will against the wall. "Maybe not, but it won't do to be sick while stuck in the car for another 14 hours" 

"Where are we now?"

"France. Mandelieu-du Napoule. I hope you've brushed up on your french" 

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Will had not, in fact, brushed up on his french. Anything he might have learned in school had gone completely out of his mind as they drove through Perpignan four hours later, looking for a place to stop for food.

"That look any good?" he murmured, pointing to what looked like a farmer's market. Hannibal peered through the wet window at the stalls. 

"As good as any else" he replied as they pulled over into the smallest car park that Will had even seen. As he moved to open the door, Hannibal held up a hand and fished an umbrella out of the glove compartment. "We've only got one". The way he said it made Will wonder if that was intentional. 

They made their way down the relatively deserted street. The rain had slowed foot traffic considerably, enough that the two could walk side by side, under the umbrella. Will caught himself glancing at the other man as they walked, his hand flexing in his coat pocket. 

Inhale. 

His took his hand out, shaking it a few times. Hesitantly, he let it drift to where his fingers bumped against Hannibal's palm. 

Exhale. 

After a second, Hannibal shifted his hand and tangled their fingers together. They kept walking. 

He could have been imagining it, but he swore a smile spread it's way across Hannibal's face as the rain picked up. 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things, are meant to be_

"Welcome to Figueres" said Hannibal. Will looked up from his book, a little startled. 

"When did we cross into Spain?" The other man checked his watched, muttering a few calculations under his breath. 

"About half an hour ago" He deposited a thermos into Will's lap. "I stopped to make some rather disappointing coffee. I thought we could use the pick me up" 

Will nodded, sipping the warm beverage gratefully. He noted with interest how Hannibal had said we, as if they were an inseparable one. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was right. At this point, they were. Symbiosis. 

Hannibal was thinking about if they were meant to be like this all along. A long road and a neat black car. No words needed to fill the silence. The buildings in Figueres were especially tidy, the buildings complimented each other well. It reminded him of Italy. Simple and clean. If only they could stay on the road forever. 

"Do you want me to take over driving?" Hannibal looked over to where Will was closing up the thermos. "You've been at the wheel for a while. I can take the rest of the trip if you'd like?" 

He paused, considering his options. Not having to pay attention to the road constantly would be a welcome change and yet... he hesitated. Will noticed, a grin forming on his face that was positively feral. 

"Don't trust me, Hannibal?" He tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine when Will said his name. Glancing up at the signs, he noticed one for a rest stop a few miles out. 

"Actually, you're right, I'd like to get some sleep" Two could play that game. "Why don't we switch off at the next gas station?" 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

They had stopped in Valencia for the night. It was a five hour drive to Granada from there and somehow, Will had managed not to miss any exits. The seats lay nearly flat, and the two of them had simultaneously decided that it was good enough for a bed, so they each dug a blanket out of the back and huddled in. 

It was colder than Will had expected, and he found himself shivering slightly which was odd, as the blanket may as well have been a duvet. The night still made him a little uneasy after Dolarhyde. A quick glance across at Hannibal told him that he was the same. 

"Can't sleep huh?" His voice was low and rough, betraying his tiredness. When the other man answered, his voice was just as broken. 

"Not really, no" A sigh. "Strange how unwelcome the dark has become. It never used to be like this before" 

Will hummed his agreement. "Seems like I wasn't the only one the Dragon has influenced" 

They sat in silence for a little while longer, listening to the sound of the other breathing and finding comfort in the fact that they weren't alone, that another human being was in the car with them. 

"When you kissed me in Italy, Will, what were you thinking?" There was no judgement or anger in the question, just plain curiosity. Will closed his eyes briefly. He knew they wouldn't be able to avoid the topic for long. 

"Not much, to be honest. Alcohol makes me brave. That's why I drank all of yours before I asked you to dance" He shifted, rolling to face the roof. "If you're asking whether or not it was a drunken mistake or something I've been wanting to do for a long time, I don't really have an answer. It wasn't a mistake, I know that for sure" 

"Have you kissed a man before?" The silence was all the answer he needed. Will pursed his lips.

"I'm not gay" 

"Neither am I"

"And yet here we are" A breathy chuckle. 

"Here we are indeed. Goodnight, Will" 

He tucked the blanket more firmly around his shoulders and listened to the sound of cicadas and wind for a moment. He could think about this tomorrow. 

"Goodnight, Hannibal"

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

"You were right," Will called over his shoulder as he moved another bag into the house. "Spain is beautiful" 

Hannibal's house was on a hill, the front yard overlooking most of the city. Not that he would admit it, but he'd nearly had a heart attack getting the car up the steep driveway. The other man set down a suitcase and moved to stand next to him, leaning against the car door. 

The sun behind the mountains burned Granada the colour of hellfire, the only respite being the whispers of clouds that clung to the edges of the sky.

"I've wanted to show you the hills for a long time. When the light hits them just right, the snow seems to dance" 

They didn't do much else except for watch the sunset. The wind shook the chimes hanging by the front door. It was terribly domestic and yet, Will couldn't bring himself to care. This was the life he had wanted with Molly but...different. He was connected to the Earth in that moment, he danced with the wind, the spoke with the thrush that chipped away at the stone bluffing. 

And he was utterly, hopelessly, in love with the man standing next to him. 

As he had done in France, he reached out and bumped his fingertip's against Hannibal's palm, when their fingers tangled this time however, Will tugged Hannibal in front of him, bracketing himself against the car. 

"Do you still worry about me running away?" he asked softly, voice hardly above a whisper. 

"Yes" Will's hand came up to rest on the side of Hannibal's face and he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"You don't need to" 

Will shut his eyes as their lips came together and tried not to think about how much longer they could have been doing this for. Hannibal kissed him like he'd been without breath for years, and Will was his only source of oxygen. 

He tilted his head back, stealing one more glance at the landscape, and the mountains danced. 

* * *

"I never took you for the romantic type" said Alana, packing up her things, trying not to let on just how much his stories affected her. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 

"I was plenty romantic with you" She shrugged. 

"Keyword was. You loved him more than you could ever love me" 

It was Hannibal's turn to shrug. 

"One does not control whom they fall in love with" He turned back to his drawing. "Will Graham makes me whole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter was a bit longer?? I hope you all enjoyed it!! I'm trying to update a chapter a day  
> thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or left kudos on this work. It makes so much of a difference <3


	3. Palma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good god the amount of fluff in this chapter

"Against all odds, it looks like I'm back again" 

Alana had switched out her clipboard for a laptop and had a small desk brought in. 

"You've always wanted to know more, Dr. Bloom, and now you've finally gotten the chance" 

She hummed, booting up her computer. "How long were you in Granada?" 

"A year and a half. We were planning to go back after I took Will to Palma but plans changed" 

"Why Palma?"

"I suppose you're about to find out"

* * *

Will was in the process of rearranging his towel when a handful of sand came flying at his face. 

"Sorry mister!" a young voice called out as three kids sprinted past, chasing a football. 

He scowled, spitting rather ungracefully to the side. Hannibal's gentle laughter made it worth it. 

"I never took you for a beach person" he muttered, shaking more sand out of his hair. 

"I'm not, but Palma's beaches are something that shouldn't be missed"

"Hear hear" 

Hannibal looked him over, relishing in all the exposed skin that Will's shorts provided. Short clothing was unheard of in Baltimore and Virginia, and the Spanish sun was toasting his pale skin a lovely caramel colour. The blue button up complimented his dark hair and Hannibal wondered when he'd gotten so lucky. 

The day passed in a blur of fancy cocktails and ocean breezes and while they sat, they talked. Talked about their travels, music, food, people that they'd met, people that they never wanted to see again. The topic of their relationship stuck to the edges of their conversation. At least, until Hannibal offered his hand and hooked their pinkies together. 

Will flushed, cheeks turning even pinker in the dusty rose of the setting sun. Twilight seemed to be a good time of day to talk about these things.

"Are you happy, Will?" asked Hannibal softly, staring out into the ocean. 

"Of course I am. I'm surprised you have to ask" 

Hannibal looked down at his lap, and at their joined hands, sighing. 

"Back in Florence, you said that I wouldn't let you leave. Do you believe that?" 

"Would you?"

"Yes. If you were unhappy, I would let you go"

"That would destroy you" 

"But you would be satisfied. And if giving you space and freedom is what you need to feel whole again, it's a price I'm willing to pay" 

Try as he might, he couldn't stop his voice from quavering at the end of his sentence and Will's head snapped up to where he was turning away, discreetly wiping a hand across his eyes. 

"Hannibal" 

Will stretched out a gentle hand to bring the other man's face towards him, so that he could look him in the eye. 

"It's not a price I want you to pay. I'm not going anywhere" 

It was all he could do to not start crying again as he leaned into Will's touch. 

"There's uh, something I've been meaning to ask you" he said slowly, pulling away. That got Will's attention. In all the time he'd known the doctor, he had never once used the word "uh" in a sentence. "It seems a little redundant given what we've been through but..." He reached around the cooler and retrieved a small box. Turning back, he flipped it open, trying for a smile. "Will Graham, will you marry me?"

* * *

It was all Alana could do to keep from flipping her laptop off the table. 

"You asked him to marry you" It was less of a question, more numb shock. Hannibal seemed thoroughly pleased with himself, holding up a slender hand. A ring she'd never noticed before glinted on his finger. 

"Yes. You can imagine what his response was"

"You asked him to marry you after a year and a half of being together?"

"We met roughly 6 years ago, Dr. Bloom. Weren't you the one who called it a courtship in the first place?"

* * *

Will could do nothing but stare for a while before his brain told him that he should probably say something. 

"Yes" it was nearly inaudible, gummy in his throat. "Oh my god, yes" 

He'd deny it later, but Hannibal's hand shook with relief as he slipped the band onto Will's finger. As soon as it was on, he launched himself at the doctor and held him in a tight embrace for a very long time. The sun sank into the sea and the stars came out to play, reflecting in the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. Happiness had seemed like such a foreign concept not that long ago and here he was, dizzy with euphoria and for the first time, excited for what the future could hold. 

_Ave Maria_

_Gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

The wedding was tiny. Hannibal and Will had made a few friends in Granada and one of them had offered to stand in as a pastor. The ceremony didn't mean all that much to them, it was only for tradition's sake.

By some unspoken agreement, Hannibal would stand at the alter while Will walked himself down the aisle, father figures be damned. The cathedral had the same sort of glow as the one in Italy, and nostalgia pricked at the corners of Hannibal's eyes. He thought he was doing pretty well until he caught sight of his soon to be husband. Will had only worn a suit once or twice, but he looked ravishing when he did. This time was no exception. 

It was a speckled brown, almost like the jumpers he wore under his usual jackets back in america. An edelweiss flower rested in his lapel. Will didn't normally wear three pieces and Hannibal was sort of glad he hadn't because if he'd seen Will like that in court...well...dress slacks weren't very forgiving. He'd tousled his hair a little, it wasn't fluffy like it normally was, but it was elegant and matched the neatly trimmed beard he was sporting. 

Will was beautiful, there was no other word for it, and Hannibal had to discreetly pinch himself to make sure he wouldn't cry again. 

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum_

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_Et benedictus_

_Benedictus fructus, fructus ventris_

_Ventris tui, Jesus_

Will had to focus on remembering how to walk. Hannibal wore suits constantly, he could hardly remember a time when he'd seen the doctor in anything other than a three piece or his prison jumpsuit. He could also hardly remember a time when a suit had looked this good. 

He was dressed all in grey to compliment the brown. The cathedral lights danced on the lapels, giving him an almost ethereal look. A matching edelweiss was tucked behind his ear. As Will walked up the aisle, Hannibal turned to him and smiled, the small motion drawing all the oxygen out of the room. He never thought he'd be in love like this, especially not after everything that had happened between them, but when he thought about it, there was really no one else for him. 

Will huffed out a shaky breath as he stood in front of his fiance and took both his hands in his own.

_Ave Maria_

_Mater Dei_

_Ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

_Ora, ora pro nobis_

_Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly, and today they publicly  
declare their private devotion to each other" 

Time seemed to slow, Hunter's voice faded into the background, all that remained was the alter and the two of them together at the center of the world. 

"A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy"

One person is not overpowered nor absorbed. Hannibal had nearly consumed Will once, overwhelmed him, dragged him under. In return, Will gave his love to someone else.

Being stated, that was laughable in the face of the present. Cutting ties and forming new ones. Maybe that's what their love was all about in the end. 

"Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." 

They had shared with each other, that was true. The weight of it all meant far more than two rings, but it was a nice sentiment to hold on to. Both of them knew that their relationship could never be summed up by an engraving on the inside of a wedding band. 

A physical reminder, not that they would never need one, of what they had shared and of what they were. 

"Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives?" 

No turning back.

"We do"

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?

No regrets.

"We do" 

Hunter smiled, gesturing for a little girl at his side to bring the rings. Will looked at her and had to refrain himself from cooing. A big, gappy, grin and an overly volumnous dress blinked up at him, offering a small pillow. 

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other" 

Hannibal and Will each took one, turning them over and over in their hands to release some of the nervous energy that had built up with their thoughts. 

"Doctor, if you'd like to go ahead with your vows" 

He nodded, squeezing Will's hand a little tighter. 

"You woke something in me, since the moment I saw you. I wasn't really sure what to call it but as time went on, it became clearer. I made mistakes" Rueful chuckle. "Many mistakes, I broke something in you, but here you are, standing in front of me right now, pledging to spend the rest of your life with me. I will never understand you, or how I got so lucky. Myliu, darling William"

Time froze in the cathedral and this time, Will couldn't stop the tears from falling. He just clutched at the hand that was twined with his and nodded ferverently, hoping that his body language was making up for all the things he couldn't say.

"Please repeat after me ...I, Hannibal, promise to love and support you Will and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed" 

"I, Hannibal, promise to love and support you, Will, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed" 

Twin trails of wet tracked down his cheeks as his slipped the band onto his husband's finger. Will covered his mouth with his other hand, taking a moment to collect himself. 

"Will? Your vows?" 

He nodded and exhaled, forcing himself to look Hannibal in the eye. 

"I really didn't know what to make of you when we met. I'm pretty sure my first thought was something along the lines of arrogant bastard" A shout of laughter rang around the pews, even Hannibal chuckled quietly. "I never acknowledged what I was feeling until we came here. I knew it was something. How could I ignore it when you took my life with you wherever you went. But that evening we first moved in, when you kissed me against our car. I knew then. I love you, Hannibal" 

The other man's shoulders were quivering, and he mentally cursed himself for getting so weepy. He was a professional dammit, and he'd shown more emotion in the last year and a half than ever before in his life. Once glance at the naked vulnerability on Will's face immediately dispelled all thoughts of shame. He wasn't the only one who'd changed. 

"Please repeat after me ...I, Will, promise to love and support you Hannibal, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed"

Inhale. 

"I, Will, promise to love and support you Hannibal, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed"

Exhale. 

By some miracle, he managed to keep his hand steady. Once the ring was on, it was like a breath of fresh air had come into the chapel. 

Hunter beamed, folding his hands into his sleeves. 

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom"

_Nunc et in hora mortis_

_In hora mortis nostrae_

_In hora mortis, mortis nostrae_

_In hora mortis nostrae_

Of all the kisses they had shared before, nothing compared to this. Will's clung to Hannibal's shoulders like a lifeline, while his husband held his face like he would drift away if he didn't hold on tight enough. The handful of people that attended all got to their feet and whistled and clapped as the newly married couple walked down the aisle together, hand in hand and grinning broadly. 

A new life, a new beginning

_Ave Maria_

* * *

Alana looked up from where she had been typing to find Hannibal completely lost in thought.

"I can't believe you remembered both of your vows" 

"Sometimes, Dr. Bloom, his vows are all that get me through the day" He sighed, tapping his pencil idly against the table. "I think that's enough" 

"But-" 

"I do not owe you this story, Alana. You are interviewing me on my discretion alone" Hannibal went back to tapping his pencil, refusing to say any more. 

She sighed, packing up her stuff. Before she left, she turned back briefly, glancing at the man behind the glass. 

"I always wondered if you could feel anything" she said softly. "Now I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if this was bad or seemed rushed. I just really wanted to get it out to you guys  
> thank all of you that have kept up with this so far, your comments mean the world to me


	4. Carentan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was sick and I wanted to get this chapter right. Writing is hard. Thank you all for your continued support and comments! I promise the next chapter won't take so long :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Mentions of sex trafficking!!  
> there is no description of it, and it doesn't happen, but it is briefly talked about. 
> 
> !!there is smut in this chapter!!  
> kinda NSFW. I wouldn't read it with other people around. It isn't super graphic but if it's not your cup of tea then you can go ahead and skip it
> 
> Last thing, there's French dialogue in here. If you don't speak French, I've put the translations in the endnotes

"Now, yesterday, you said you weren't in Granada for longer than a year and a half give or take. What happened?" 

"Ah yes. After we got married, I took Will back to France for a bit" 

"You went honeymooning?" Hannibal gave her an unimpressed look. 

"Sure. Let's call it that" 

"Mmm. Where in France?" 

"I'll leave that for you to figure out" Alana folded her arms across her chest. 

"My geography isn't great, Hannibal. Is this payback for the honeymoon comment?" 

* * *

It was dark and late enough to practically be morning when Hannibal and Will drove up to the ramshackle building. It was an old hospital, crumbling with age, ivy starting to creep up the walls. The only sign that it was inhabited was the dim light coming from one of the top windows. 

Hannibal parked the car, taking care to leave the lights off, before glancing over at Will, who was slipping a knife into the folds of his pocket and cocking his gun. 

"You ready?" he asked. When Hannibal didn't respond, Will cocked his head and chuckled. "What?" 

He smiled and reached out, cupping Will's cheek in his hand. "I never thought I'd get to do this with you" 

"Oh stop it" but he was a blushing mess as they shared a brief kiss before exiting the car. 

As they crept towards the hospital, one of the songs that had played on the radio on the way floated through his mind. 

_Red red wine_

_Goes to my head_

_Makes me forget that I_

Hannibal gently pushed the doors open with the butt of his gun and they headed inside, on the lookout for any guards or sentries. Oddly enough, there were none. 

Raucous laughter rang out from what sounded like the top floor, and Will headed for the staircase, Hannibal in toe with the flashlight. 

"Have we got a plan?" Will hissed over his shoulder as they headed up the old stairs. 

"Shoot first, ask questions later?" 

"I like it" 

Eventually, they came to a fire door, the only obstacle between them and their prey. As Hannibal moved to open it, Will laid a hand on his arm. 

"Won't the alarm go off?" 

"It shouldn't"

"Where's the light coming from then?"

Hannibal frowned. 

"Light?" 

"The one in the top window. Didn't you see it while we were outside?" 

"I suppose not. It's most likely a lantern if you saw something. I can't imagine this place has much in the way of electricity"

_Still need her so_

_Red red wine_

_It's up to you_

Another round of laughter sounded as Hannibal pushed the door open, wincing at the clang of metal. In reality, it wasn't very loud, but in the tense silence, it might as well have been a gunshot. 

"What have they got to laugh about?" Will muttered darkly, pulling the gun out of his pocket as they crept towards a doorway. 

"They won't be laughing much longer" 

* * *

"You went and murdered people?"

"To be fair, these particular pigs were running a human trafficking ring. Seems only right" 

Alana opened and closed her mouth. 

"Are you a vigilante now?"

"I've always made it a point to eat the rude. Although perhaps more for my own sake than others" He grinned, all teeth. "Fewer headaches to deal with"

* * *

"How many?" he mouthed. Hannibal paused a moment. 

"Five" 

They paused just outside, careful to avoid the lantern light that was spilling out of the open door. They were close enough to hear the conversation now, and Will's stomach twisted and his blood sang. Selling humans for pleasure. He'd seen a lot of gruesome things, he'd done them too, but this was beyond vile. Looking at the way Hannibal's jaw tightened, he knew that his husband felt the same.

He held up three fingers, counting down to one.

_All I can do I've done_

_But memories won't go_

_No, memories won't go_

They burst through the open entrance together, dropping the first three in a matter of seconds. There were two left, much too disoriented to do anything but scramble backward awkwardly, scrabbling for a holstered gun. 

Will was on the first man in seconds, slashing his knife across his throat. He cradled his head, forcing the man to look him in the eyes as the life drained out of him. He glanced over to where Hannibal had his gun trained on the last one. The scum had somehow managed to procure a knife of his own.

" _Comment tu t'apelles?_ " Hannibal barked. He didn't answer, glaring stubbornly until Hannibal turned the chamber and the sound of a bullet loading rang through the silence. " _Je ne vais pas demander encore"_

 _"Raymond"_ He spat eventually. 

Hannibal shook his gun impatiently. " _Raymond...quel?_ "

" _Mon nom est sans consequence_ " Hannibal rolled his eyes. 

"What's he saying?" Will asked, only following about five percent of the conversation. 

"He's a philosopher. He says his name is of no consequence" He sighed, tossing the gun to the side and drawing an evil-looking knife. " _Bien, Monsieur Sans Consequence-_ "

" _Docteur_ " Raymond cut across. Hannibal scoffed, eyes narrowing. 

" _Non. Tu es_ _crasse, toi ne peut pas detenir le titre de docteur"_

_"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Nous ne t'avons rien fait"_

_"Pas a nous, non. Mais aux autres. Tu es vulgaire"_

This seemed to be nothing new to Raymond, and a cocky smirk crept over his face. Will wanted to slice it off. 

" _Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire puis?_ "

" _Nous allons bous battre, bien sur_ " Another smirk, his grip on his knife tightened. 

" _Et_ _votre animal va-t-il nous rejoindre?_ " He made a mocking motion towards Will, and a muscle in Hannibal's jaw jumped. 

" _Je ne sais pas_ " He turned to his husband, suppressing the urge to bash Raymond's face in with a brick. "Would you like to join me, my love? This man is making a nuisance of himself and wasting oxygen"

Will didn't need to think about his answer.

"Of course"

_I have sworn_

_That with time_

_Thoughts of you would leave my head_

Hannibal was a good fighter, so was Will, but when they worked together, it was art. Raymond didn't stand a chance. If he turned to parry a stroke from Hannibal, Will was cutting at his ankles. And if he knocked will aside with the butt of his knife, Hannibal was already tearing at the skin on his ribs. 

Raymond wasn't a bad fighter by any means. Will wasn't quite fast enough to sidestep and got a shallow gash down this thigh and Hannibal managed to get clocked pretty solidly in the jaw, but in the end, the two of them were too much and Raymond went down like a puppet cut from its strings. 

They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and wiping the blood of their knives before Will started chuckling. The chuckling turned into a giggle that became hysterical laughter. Hannibal turned to him, keeping a look of faint surprise fixed on his face. It wouldn't do to have his husband know that he was very unnerved by the sound. 

"Will? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Will faced him, blood dripping out of a cut on his forehead. His eyes were like stars, glittering and bright and so very very cold. His mouth seemed to be rubber, showing off rows of pointed white teeth. 

"That was fun"

_I was wrong_

_Now I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

On the drive back to their motel room, whatever manic state that had taken over Will's mind seemed to dissolve and more of the "old Will" was coming back to him. By the time they pulled up to the door, he was pretty much back to normal. 

Hannibal tossed their clothes in the washing machine and handed him a set of comfortable looking sweatpants and a thin T-shirt. It took him a moment to remember how to put them on.

"Come on, Will, let's go to bed. We can talk in the morning if you'd like" 

After a pause, Will nodded and allowed Hannibal to lead him by his arm to the bedroom. He slipped under the covers, Hannibal next to him, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. In a moment of boldness, he turned and threw an arm over his husband's chest, snuggling into his side. 

"Goodnight Hannibal" he murmured.

The doctor allowed himself a smile as he pet Will's hair.

"Goodnight, darling boy"

* * *

"I think we should stop here for today," said Hannibal, already picking a new book to read. Alana glanced up sharply.

"Why? There's clearly more to the story" 

He shrugged pretending to be very interested in the cover of his book. 

"There is. But I'm not sure you want me to tell you about what happened later that night" 

"Did you go kill more people after that or something? Afraid if you say anymore that it'll incriminate you?" 

"No, I slept with him" 

That left Alana spluttering over her keyboard for a good thirty seconds. 

"You slept with him?! Hannibal! I expected more of you" 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at her over the top of his book.

"I'm his husband. Is that so unnatural?" 

"No, it's not that. Did he want to sleep with you?" 

He snapped the book shut, eyes stormy. 

"Are you implying that I would take advantage of him?" 

"No, but-"

"Are you implying that I would have sex with him without his consent?"

"Not anymore" 

He looked disgusted at the notion.

"I am many things, Doctor Bloom," he said at length, voice going dangerously soft. " _That_ is not one of them"

He turned his back on her and said nothing more, and she took it as her cue to leave. 

She listened to the clack of her heels against the floor and thought about what he'd said. Maybe he deserved more credit than she gave him.

Back in his cell, Hannibal exhaled slowly. _How dare she_ , he thought, _How dare she even think about it_. He let his hands relax and thought back to that night, how responsive Will had been. 

It was one of the best rooms in his memory palace.

* * *

_Red red wine_

_Stay close to me_

_Don't let me be alone_

Hannibal wasn't 100% sure how he'd ended up pushed against the pillow with Will in his lap, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. 

Will kissed him like he was starving, and Hannibal responded in kind. 

Time seemed to blur as it always did whenever they kissed. It stretched in slow motion and snapped like a rubber band, throttling into sonic speed. Will was hypersensitive to everything, the burn of wherever Hannibal's hands were, the rasp of rustling bedsheets near his ear, the thrumming of blood under his skin. 

When Will flipped them, Hannibal paused, bracketing Will's head with his arms. They hadn't gone beyond kissing and a few mutually exchanged handjobs in the past year or so. Not that Hannibal minded, he would only go as far as Will wanted to. 

"Are you sure?" he breathed as Will's hands crept lower down his body. Will bit his lip and after a moment, nodded. Hannibal's hand came up to rest on his cheek. "It's me, love, I will only give as much as you want me to" He smiled, genuine and soft. "There is no shame in saying no" 

_It's tearing apart_

_My blue heart_

Will sat up slowly and kissed his neck, tracing a hand over the dip of his spine. 

"You said you'll give as much as I want you to?" he murmured against the flushed skin. When Hannibal nodded, Will grinned and bit down. "Then give me you" He leaned back to look him in the eye. "All of you" 

He watched as Hannibal's pupils dilated and felt some of his control slip. A thrill shuddered through him. No one else could see his husband like this. This was for him. This endless expanse of tan skin, the coiled muscle that they whipcord tight underneath it all. 

Will never tired of kissing him either. His mouth was soft but persistent, a solid force that kept him grounded when he floated too high. In these times, he tasted like gold if gold had a taste, rich and expensive, tempered with something that could have been cinnamon. It was intoxicating and left him with a buzz that alcohol couldn't even begin to compare to. 

_I have sworn_

_That with time_

_Thoughts of you would leave my head_

Will was in his lap when Hannibal finally pressed inside and his eyes flew shut, a breathy "fuck" slipping through his lips. 

Everything was just a little too much and it wasn't until Hannibal started kissing down his neck that he finally relaxed. It then became a challenge for him not to lose it. Hannibal made a low, desperate sound in his throat and a shiver ran up and down Will's body. _He_ had done that. 

It wasn't rough or angry, it wasn't soft or delicate either. It was love, pure, and simple, locking, and unlocking. It was everything that Will never had with Molly and nothing like what Hannibal had with Alana. 

Will focused on the points of heat that were wrapped around him. An arm around his waist, five neutron stars pressed against his hip. Hannibal wrapped three fingers around the pulse in his wrist and he groaned, head dropping to his chest in an effort to calm down. 

He'd never had this before, the weight of someone else pressing along his back and he found that he liked it. He didn't have to give up all his control as he feared he would, but it was nice to have someone take care of him for a while. He kissed Hannibal again and found that among the gold and cinnamon, a note that tasted like honey had been thrown into the mix. 

_I was wrong_

_Now I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

For Hannibal, he might as well have died and gone to heaven. Will was soft, much softer than he'd expected. Beneath that hardened, scarred exterior, lay something akin to whipped cream or clouds. He ran hot, nearly feverish, and more than once, Hannibal needed a moment to collect himself. 

It didn't take long, and Will gasped suddenly, the sound seeming to resonate through his entire body and the blue in his eyes gave way to black, his hand shooting up to rest in the air. Hannibal considered it, and it reminded him of when Will had come to visit him in Baltimore, the way his hand had pressed against the glass. 

Instead of glass pressing back though, it was Hannibal's hand. Warm and alive, blood thrumming through the artery in his thumb. Through his haze, he realized that their heartbeats had miraculously synced at that moment. 

He folded their fingers together as that soft heat tightened and the world exploded in stars. 

_Red red wine_

_Stay close to me_

_Don't let me be alone_

Hannibal woke up alone the next morning. He wrestled himself from sleep slowly, stretching, a pleasant burn in his thigh, and calf muscles that only came from using them. He blinked, finding the back door open, and realized that sunlight filtering through the doorway had woken him. 

Pulling on a soft robe, he slipped out of bed and made his way to the sort of porch that lived behind their room. Will was already there, gazing out at nothing and leaning against the railing. A cup of coffee rested by his hand. 

Hannibal came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss into Will's shoulder as a good morning. 

"You've been with a man before" was what Will said instead. It was not a question. 

"Yes" When his husband didn't say anything, he elaborated. "What someone looks like or who they are doesn't factor into how I feel about them" 

He felt, rather than saw, Will move his lips for a moment before saying, "and how do you feel about me? This... I..." He shook his head, leaning into Hannibal's touch. "This can't be a one-time thing for me, Hannibal. I know we're already married and all, but you can't... leave me" He turned and the doctor saw tears gathering his eyes. "I can't live without you," he said at last. 

Hannibal gathered him close, holding him the way he had while they stood on the eroding bluff. This time, there was no icy slap of water. 

"Nor I without you, my love"

_It's tearing apart_

_My blue heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> "What's your name?" "I won't ask again"  
> "Raymond"  
> "Raymond...what?"  
> "My name is of no consequence"  
> "Alright, Mister No Consequence-"  
> "Doctor"  
> "No. You're filthy. You cannot hold the title of doctor"  
> "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you"  
> "Not to us, no. But to others. You're vulgar"  
> "What are you going to do now?"  
> "We're going to fight, of course"  
> "Is your pet going to be joining us?"  
> "I don't know"


	5. not a chapter but pls read

hey guys

thank you all again for your support on this story, it makes my day to read all of your comments

unfortunately, one of my good friends has just passed away today and i just dont have the motivation to write right now

this story will continue, and i'll finish it i promise, but i just need some time to regroup and take some time for myself

thank you for your understanding, and im sorry im not posting more frequently

-james


End file.
